Specific aims with the HIV-1 integrase (IN) are at the stage of incorporating biophysical data from our characterization of variant full length proteins into crystallization strategies focused on improving the quality of our current crystal form. IN is an especially attractive target for drug design since its function is not normally present inside the eukaryotic cell. Synchrotron radiation will allow us to ascertain the diffraction potential for crystals of this important drug design target.